The Key To Her Blood Stained Heart
by rainbowslap
Summary: Sora thought his middle school life was hard, But being the target in a murder game is probly much worse (Rated T for blood might change it to M later)


~Hey people this is my new fan fiction: D I'm using the characters from KH but I'm kind of using the story from the anime Future Dairy or Mirai Nikki witch ever~

-He sat there with blood pouring out of the back of his leg, but there was no screaming not even a whimper, he just sat there staring at the dismembered body lying in front of him after a couple of seconds his sight drifted to a figure which was crouched over the dead body-  
"Wh-who-" he stopped talking as the unknown figure lifted its head  
-He tried to slide back with his immobile leg but was stopped by a deterring wall behind him-  
-He peered back watching as the figure stood up and walked closer to him while spinning a blood stained knife in its hand-  
-He let out a scream-  
~That morning (also a narrator switch)~  
-I'm not anything special pretty average actually, average grades, average looks, average body size, but after my tariffing middle school life the betting the taken money the embarrassing things I went through but as I entered high school I just ignored that it all happened and tried to move on-  
"Sora breakfast" my mother called from downstairs  
"Okay one second"  
-I slipped on my left shoe and tied it stood up and dusted off my shoulders although there was none, I walked out of my somewhat clean room and down to the kitchen as I walked in I could smell the alluring sent of fresh eggs crisp toast and crunchy bacon-  
"Oh yeah!"  
-My mother smiled at me-  
"Eat to your heart's content" she said still smiling  
~It's only me and her, my dad passed way when I was ten leaving the two of us alone to face the problems of the world, but I'm fine with it, it wasn't like he was the best dad he was barely even around in the first place always having to stay "late" at work~  
-I ate my breakfast while having a conversation with my mother about how the first day of school will hopefully go-  
~But all I told her was lies, she didn't know about my bullying because I was afraid to tell her so I'm pretty much going to the same school with the assholes that bulled me in middle school~  
"Ok off you go" my mother said pushing me out of the door  
"Ok ok"  
"Have a good day!" my mother yelling out the door  
-I gave her a thumbs up without turning around and kept walking down the road-  
"So this is it"  
-I checked out the newly built school standing before my eyes-  
"Not bad"  
-I started walking towards the school passing the entrance but turned around feeling the sensation of someone watching me-  
"What.. probably nothing.."  
-I walked down the hallway staring at a slip of paper that I was giving during remediation (When you go and see your new school and meet some of the teachers) in the middle of the summer-  
-It had the number 135 written on it, I checked out all the lockers on my right side in till I found it I put in the combination that was written under the locker number I took my books out of my bag and placed my bag in my locker closing it shut-  
"Let's see home room… ah"  
-I checked the other piece of paper I was given witch listed my classes-  
"Room 6"  
-I found the room and walked inside I looked around seeing no familiar faces, all of the kids were talking to one each other-  
"looks like I'm all alone"  
-I walked towards the backs and sat in the corner seat closest to the window-  
"Nice view.."  
-I looked out the window and watched as students entered the school building-  
-I drew my eyes towards the chalk board at the front of the room, there was nothing written on in so I started messing with the necklace around my neck its was a silver chain with a little key sword of some sort-  
"Ohh" some of the kids said  
-I looked up to see what they were doing and they were watching as a cute red headed girl walked into the classroom she was the most popular girl at my middle school and probably going to be the most popular here to Kairi , the complete opposite of me, I watched walk to a seat that's was in the back but at the other corner, for some reason I thought she looked at me out of the corner of her eye but I just pretended like it didn't happen-  
-After all of the students walked in are teacher followed, he was maybe in his thirty's, he had black hair, brown eyes, and was pretty slim. His name was Mr. Griffon-  
"Okay class I know this is your first test but there is a pretest that you all must take so I can determine what I'll be teaching you. It's not too hard so please just bear with me" Mr. Griffon said while passing out the test  
-I looked through the test, it was four pages long and had twenty six questions on it, I checked the ones I might have trouble with and started working on the un checked ones-  
~There it is again that feeling…~  
-I secretly peers around the room using my bangs to cover my face making it look like I'm still taking the test -  
-I looked to my right to see Kairi looking at me I lifted my head to see better and she started to smile at me, she motioned her hands to make it look like she was holding up necklace, I copied but actually lifting the key necklace up, she smiled harder and nodded and then took her hands and formed a heart on her chest, I looked at her with confused eyes, she looked back at me and mouthed "Be the key to my heart"-

~you guys like it? O3O please leave reviews~


End file.
